greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Delgado
Kim Delgado played a search and rescue guy in the season three Grey's Anatomy episode Walk on Water. Career Filmography *''Come Autumn (short)'' (????) *''Road to Redemption'' (????) *''Barking Mad'' (2018) *''Chicanery'' (2017) *''The Fake (short)'' (2015) *''Band of Pirates: Buccaneer Island - Director's Cut'' (2015) *''Atwill Web Series (short)'' (2014) *''Homecoming'' (2014) *''Freshmen'' (2010) *''Moonlight Serenade'' (2009) *''2:13'' (2009) *''Hard Four'' (2007) *''Supreme Courtships'' (2007) *''While the Children Sleep'' (2007) *''Arizona Seaside'' (2007) *''Band of Pirates: Buccaneer Island'' (2007) *''Seth'' (2006) *''Blood Deep'' (2005) *''The Naked Monster'' (2005) *''Reversal of Misfortune'' (2005) *''Stolen Poem (short)'' (2004) *''The Call (short)'' (2004) *''Misadventures in 3D (short)'' (2003) *''Terminal Error'' (2002) *''Mr. Iron Palm'' (2002) *''Life as a House'' (2001) *''Nautilus'' (2000) *''The F-Zone'' (1999) *''Centurion Force'' (1998) *''Sasori: Korosu tenshi'' (1998) *''Chance of a Lifetime'' (1998) *''Visions'' (1998) *''Curse of the Shadowborg'' (1997) *''The Elf Who Didn't Believe'' (1997) *''Breast Men'' (1997) *''Good Burger'' (1997) *''Sasori in U.S.A.'' (1997) *''Loved'' (1997) *''Eddie'' (1996) *''Wiseguy'' (1996) *''Scanner Cop II'' (1995) *''Black and White'' (1994) *''Come Die with Me: A Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer Mystery'' (1994) *''North'' (1994) *''Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills'' (1994) *''Bimbo Penitentiary'' (1992) *''Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted'' (1992) *''Patriot Games'' (1992) *''The Runestone'' (1991) *''F.A.R.T.: The Movie'' (1991) *''Punch the Clock'' (1990) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) *''Lou, Pat & Joe D'' (1988) *''Wise Guys'' (1986) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''Moscow on the Hudson'' (1984) *''Vigilante'' (1983) *''Fort Apache the Bronx'' (1981) *''Boardwalk'' (1979) *''More Than Friends'' (1978) *''To Kill a Cop'' (1978) Television *''Happy Together'' (2018) *''The Goldbergs'' (2018) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2017) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''Atwill at Large'' (2017) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2016) *''The Fosters'' (2015) *''The Millers'' (2014-2015) *''Review'' (2014) *''The First Family'' (2012) *''The Soul Man'' (2012) *''Jane by Design'' (2012) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2011) *''Southland'' (2010) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Rules of Engagement'' (2008) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002-2008) *''iCarly'' (2008) *''Dexter'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2006) *''General Hospital'' (2000-2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002-2004) *''What Should You Do?'' (2004) *''Charmed'' (2002) *''Even Stevens'' (2002) *''Post Mortem'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2000-2001) *''Friends'' (2001) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001) *''Titus'' (2001) *''That's Life'' (2001) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2000) *''The Huntress'' (2000) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1995-2000) *''The Tell Tale Heart (short)'' (1999) *''Passions'' (1999) *''Caroline in the City'' (1998) *''Buddy Faro'' (1998) *''Step by Step'' (1998) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1998) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1997) *''Ally McBeal'' (1997) *''Head Over Heels'' (1997) *''The Practice'' (1997) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1996) *''Life's Work'' (1996) *''Kindred: The Embraced'' (1996) *''Sisters'' (1996) *''Land's End'' (1995) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1994-1995) *''Vanishing Son'' (1995) *''Renegade'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1994) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1993) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1992-1993) *''Life Goes On'' (1992) *''Bodies of Evidence'' (1992) *''Flesh 'n' Blood'' (1991) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (1991) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1991) *''Dallas'' (1991) *''Matlock'' (1988) *''All My Children'' (1986) *''Simon & Simon'' (1983) *''One of the Boys'' (1982) *''Ryan's Hope'' (1981) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1981) *''Great Performances'' (1975) External Links * Category:Actors